


It Started with a Bang

by DrowsyTea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus is the nice thing, and himself slowly, sappy as hell lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyTea/pseuds/DrowsyTea
Summary: If you told Alec a year ago that he would be waking up every morning with the most beautiful man beside him, he would stare at you with fear in his eyes and spat a ‘no’ at you in panic hidden as an annoyance.Until Magnus slammed the door open with a bang and changed his life forever.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/happiness and acceptance, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	It Started with a Bang

If you told Alec a year ago, that he would be waking up every morning next to the most beautiful _man_ beside him, he would stare at you with fear in his eyes and spat a ‘no’ at you in panic hidden as an annoyance.

He remembered his feelings for Jace and how they ate him up from the inside. How every time he thought about hugging, kissing, or loving other boys, made his heart flutter but his head screaming about how w _rong_ it was. He couldn’t relate to any of the cheesy rom-com Izzy always put on for their movie nights in his room. Because unlike those people in the movie, what Alec had felt was definitely not butterflies, instead it felt like a blade gutting him from the inside. Everything had felt wrong, his feelings for Jace, his mother’s knowing stares, _Alec._

Even on the day, he met Magnus for the first time the blade was still there, holding him back, telling him he didn’t deserve it. No matter how much he saw the man was flirting with him nor how many times Izzy had urged him to just go for it, Alec couldn’t help but hesitate. 

Until Magnus slammed the door open with a bang and changed his life forever.

He couldn’t forget how his heart was beating so uncontrollably that Alec felt like it would burst out of his chest, so contrast to his legs who walked towards Magnus like he was the only right destination. When he kissed Magnus in front of his family and all of the Clave Officials, he felt fear, definitely, but no regret. Never regret. 

They went through so much. _Too_ much, many would say. But Alec, no matter how much shit they went through, they handled them together and he would never trade it for the world. 

On the day he said his vows, the day he put a ring on Magnus’ ring finger that had looked so plain on his hands, and finally sealed their love with a kiss, Alec sometimes still couldn’t believe it actually happened. He survived those miserable years and was finally surrounded by the people he cared the most while marrying the man he loved so dearly. One of the moments that caught his eyes and heart the most at his wedding was the way his mother was smiling and laughing, joking around with a man who she once only knew as a warlock, a downwolder, an _enemy_. 

He was finally accepted, not only by those he loved but also by himself. 

Now, he was looking at Magnus—his _husband_ , who had his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist as if he was going anywhere. The morning sun and their golden sheets illuminated Magnus’ brown skin even more and Alec thought to himself, what kind of remarkable things did he commit in his past lives to deserve this.

(Magnus would scold him with praises if he ever heard this.)

He laid a kiss on Magnus’ brown skin. One on his shoulder, another on his neck, another on his hair. He didn’t stop until he heard a deep laugh coming from under him. Alec pressed his face to Magnus’ neck, embracing the warm heat radiating from the other man’s body.

“Good morning to you too, love.” His voice was still rough, filled with drowsiness. If Alec had to choose a drug, he would get high on Magnus’ voice over and over again.

Alec responded with a hum and a kiss on Magnus’ neck. Then he heard a chuckle.

“Stop kissing places that aren’t my lips,” Magnus said, sounding more awake than before.

Alec felt the body under him turned around, facing him. He saw Magnus’ unglamoured eyes and felt his heart stopped. Then he felt familiar lips against his, it started to beat again. 

For many times already in his life, Alec felt like the luckiest man in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves <3 hope u enjoy this piece of writing about alec slowly loving and accepting himself.
> 
> no matter how hard it is for u right now, things will eventually get better, trust me :)
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated! stay healthy everyone! <3


End file.
